magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Sopravviviamo
Sopravviviamo è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Michael Yichao e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 19 luglio 2017. Racconta parte della storia di Samut quando salvò Hazoret e contribuì a uccidere lo Scorpione Divino diventando alla fine una planeswalker e narra dei Guardiani su Amonkhet e dell'inizio dell'era della rovina. Racconto precedente: L'Era dell'Eternità Prefazione "Il mondo crollò sotto i piedi del Dio Faraone e un’Era sconosciuta ebbe inizio, mentre il sole rosso sangue velò la terra di un colore cremisi. Giunse l’Era della Rovina e il Dio Faraone completò il suo grande piano, lasciando dietro di sé solo rovine, con l’oscurità a consumare e inghiottire l’intera città." Storia Samut si mise a correre. Dietro di lei, seguì il piccolo gruppo di sopravvissuti. Djeru rimase con i più lenti, per coprire loro le spalle. Fuggite dalla città. Rifugiatevi nel deserto. L’ordine di Hazoret continuava a bruciare nella mente di Samut mentre proseguivano sul loro cammino. Lei e Djeru avevano ubbidito alla divinità e si erano separati da Hazoret per dirigersi verso il limite della città. Il loro numero era cresciuto, grazie ad altri sopravvissuti che si erano uniti a loro per combattere insieme. Poi il loro numero era diminuito, a causa della distruzione divina che stava sgretolando la città intorno a loro. Rifugiatevi nel deserto. Le dune sconfinate e le sabbie soffocanti erano state a lungo simboli di morte e di pericolo per il popolo di Naktamun, oltre che un ricordo personale di un gesto sciocco e di una perdita per Samut. Nonostante ciò, il deserto era ora l’ultima speranza di sopravvivenza per il suo popolo. Il malandato gruppo si avvicinò a un edificio che si trovava vicino a dove poche ore prima era ancora in piedi l’Hekma. Una volta caserma dei visir di Kefnet che aiutavano a mantenere ed effettuare riparazioni alla barriera, l’edificio appariva completamente abbandonato, tranne per un piccolo gruppo di locuste aggrappate alle varie superfici. Samut fece cenno agli altri di nascondersi dietro a una parete. Si arrampicò lungo la ruvida pietra fino al tetto, per osservare la zona. Davanti a lei, i deserti di Amonkhet si estendevano fino all’orizzonte. I venti creavano flussi di sabbia in aria e le dune increspate proiettavano strane ombre. Samut non riusciva a comprendere se sembrassero muoversi per effetto della luce, spinte dal vento o a causa di un qualche orrore sconosciuto. Sapeva che oltre i confini della città si trovavano altre rovine sommerse, luoghi dove avrebbero potuto nascondersi temporaneamente... ma oltre a ciò, non aveva idea. Hazoret credeva ancora che il Dio Faraone potesse giungere e salvarli dall’oscurità. Alcuni del suo gruppo sembravano crederlo anche loro e invocavano ancora il Dio Faraone nelle loro grida di battaglia o sussurravano preghiere per un suo ritorno, per salvarli. Samut conosceva invece la verità. Una serie di urla provenne da sotto di lei. Samut guardò verso il basso e vide i sopravvissuti che indicavano la città. Nel cielo era apparso un oscuro vuoto, dalle cui imperscrutabili profondità era apparsa una figura dorata. Per un momento, sul volto di Samut si dipinse la confusione. Poi vide le corna dorate di quell’essere. Il sangue abbandonò il volto di Samut. Era giunto. Alcuni membri del suo gruppo esultarono. Alcuni iniziarono a correre indietro, verso il cuore della città, verso il distante Dio Faraone. Fu il momento in cui il drago sollevò le braccia e fiamme nere piombarono dal cielo. Samut cercò di urlare più forte di quel rumore, invitando i sopravvissuti a rifugiarsi. Soppresse la disperazione e vide una vampata di fiamme annientare un giovane minotauro che cercava di tornare verso il gruppo. Scattò per raccogliere con le proprie braccia una ragazza aviano e portarla in salvo insieme agli altri. Una volta che tutti furono all’interno, si unì a loro. Djeru stava radunando le persone nel centro della stanza, lontano dalle finestre e dalle porte. Il rumore vibrante dell’esplosione che colpì le pareti e gli altri edifici risuonò nelle loro ossa, interrotto solo dai sommessi singhiozzi dei più giovani. "Perché... perché il Dio Faraone..." balbettò una giovane naga, di un’età che l'avrebbe resa discepola di Samut, osservando con gli occhi spalancati verso le persone intorno a lei. "Il Dio Faraone è una menzogna", disse Samut a voce sufficientemente alta da farsi sentire da tutta la stanza. "Non è un redentore. È un intruso di un altro mondo". "Non... non può essere vero. Quella... bestia non può essere il nostro promesso Dio Faraone". Un uomo alto e robusto si fece avanti. Samut lo riconobbe; era Masikah della messe Ahn. "I vostri occhi non riescono a vedere? Le vostre orecchie non riescono a sentire? Il vostro cuore non riesce a percepire? La morte delle nostre divinità! La distruzione della nostra città! Questa magia di fuoco infernale, proprio dagli artigli del Dio Faraone!". Samut parlò con glaciale decisione, guardando dritta verso Masikah. Una voce emerse dalla folla. "Siamo stati traditi! Le nostre divinità sono state tradite!". Grida rabbiose si diffusero nel gruppo radunato. "Le divinità oscure sono i suoi araldi, non i suoi avversari". Samut mise un braccio sulla spalla di Masikah. "Dobbiamo affrontare la verità e lottare per sopravvivere". Samut si voltò e si rivolse alla folla, guardando negli occhi ognuno dei sopravvissuti. "Ho scoperto le storie cancellate del nostro popolo. Ho visto le rovine e i luoghi nascosti nelle sabbie". Le parole di Samut si addolcirono. "Avevo sperato di sbagliarmi, di essere pazza, di aver di fronte delle false eresie. Ma tutte le mie peggiori paure si sono avverate". I sopravvissuti mormorarono. Alcuni volti si irrigidirono per la rabbia, altri erano diretti verso Samut, in attesa delle sue parole. Aprì le labbra per parlare, quando un dolore lancinante le perforò il petto. Samut si piegò in due, inspirando rapidamente e a denti stretti. Quando rialzò lo sguardo, vide tutti i sopravvissuti che si erano portati una mano al petto, con espressioni di sbalordito stupore. Uno dei più giovani vomitò. Quale divinità era caduta? Samut scelse con cura le parole. "Quattro delle nostre divinità sono morte. Sì, quattro", disse, parlando più forte dei gemiti e dei lamenti dei sopravvissuti. Alcuni scossero la testa, negando la verità che Samut aveva appena espresso. Altri semplicemente guardarono in alto, silenziosi. Samut insistette. "Io vivo nella gloria delle mie divinità. Però rinnego le menzogne del falso Dio Faraone. Noi dobbiamo resistere e proteggere ciò che è nostro. Dobbiamo sopravvivere. Dobbiamo sconfiggere il grande intruso". "Io sono con lei." Samut si voltò, sorpresa, con una stretta al cuore per l’emozione. Djeru si rialzò dal fianco di un giovane sopravvissuto che stava consolando e si rivolse alla folla. "Samut è la mia più vecchia amica. Io, più di ogni altro, ho creduto che le sue parole fossero una ripugnante eresia, la prima volta che si è espressa contro il Dio Faraone. Ma ora ho visto più del necessario e ho compreso che ciò che dice è la verità". Un silenzio di disagio si diffuse nel gruppo, rotto da un giovane naga. "Che cosa facciamo ora?", chiese, guardando intorno a sé. "Che cosa possiamo fare?", disse una voce nella folla. Mormorii di supporto si propagarono tra i sopravvissuti. Si udì un’altra voce, forte e chiara. "Ottima domanda. Che cosa possiamo fare noi contro delle divinità oscure che sono in grado di massacrare altre divinità e contro un drago che scatena fiamme dal cielo?". Alcuni sopravvissuti si fecero da parte per lasciar passare Hapatra. Samut si voltò verso Djeru e poi di nuovo verso la visir. "Hazoret ha chiesto a me e a Djeru di proteggere tutti quelli che potevamo... nascondendoci tra le sabbie del deserto. Sopravvivere. Sfideremo l’intruso sopravvivendo". Alcune teste si mossero per annuire. Samut sguainò i suoi khopesh gemelli. "Io tornerò in città". Camminò a grandi passi verso la porta e poi si voltò e si rivolse alle persone nella stanza. "Non chiedo a nessuno di voi di venire con me. Fuggire e sopravvivere significa onorare il desiderio della nostra divinità ed è anche un atto coraggioso di sfida nei confronti dell’intruso". La voce di Samut divenne spezzata. "Io non posso sopportare la morte di un’altra divinità. Hazoret ci ha chiesto di fuggire, ma io tornerò in città, perché devo proteggere colei che mi ha protetto per tutta la mia vita". Anche Djeru sguainò la sua arma. "Vengo con te, sorella". Si voltò e parlò alla folla. "Noi, figli delle divinità, non abbiamo mai temuto la morte. Sono stato lieto di dare la mia vita per un glorioso aldilà. Ora sarò fiero di darla di nuovo per difendere la mia divinità". Altri guerrieri si alzarono, con lame o bastoni in mano ed espressioni di cupa determinazione. "Io non verrò con voi." Fu Hapatra a parlare e tutti si voltarono per ascoltarla. "Il mio cuore brama avere anche una minima occasione di vendicare la morte del mio Rhonas, ma so che i miei veleni sarebbero più utili per spianare il cammino dei viventi". Estrasse il pugnale e se lo portò al petto in segno di saluto, mentre un piccolo serpente si arrampicava dalla manica verso la sua mano. "Io sono la zanna spezzata di Rhonas e so dove colpire per fermare i non morti e le mostruosità che li seguono. Abbatterò tutto ciò che minaccerà il nostro popolo lungo la via verso un rifugio tra le sabbie". Hapatra guardò verso Samut con un’ardente intensità. "Affido la sicurezza della nostra divinità a te, Samut". Samut rispose al saluto con i suoi khopesh. "Conoscere i nostri punti di forza e sacrificare i nostri desideri per il benessere degli altri non è un gesto semplice da compiere. Ti ringrazio per il tuo coraggio". Si voltò verso gli altri e sollevò una lama in aria. "Gli altri, con me! Troveremo e proteggeremo la nostra ultima divinità!". Samut strinse i denti. Sono inarrestabili. Djeru ne respinse due, ma un terzo li aggredì con la lancia. Samut urlò nel momento in cui Djeru schivò il colpo della lancia del minotauro ricoperto di lazotep. Scattò e aggredì il guerriero non morto con i suoi khopesh, lasciando due tagli frastagliati nel suo petto. Il colpo sembrò non avere alcun effetto sul minotauro, che roteò e spinse all’indietro Djeru e Samut con un ampio e potente calcio. Samut scattò in piedi e si accorse che erano rimasti solo altri quattro guerrieri; tutti gli altri erano caduti di fonte all’interminabile flusso di guerrieri eternati. Lo scherzo crudele delle Ere promesse si fece strada nella mente di Samut. L’Era dell’Eternità... quando i morti degni si risveglieranno in un glorioso aldilà, disse Samut con una smorfia. Come se "glorioso aldilà" potesse significare massacrare tutto ciò che un tempo era caro. Il minotauro evocò una fiamma rabbiosa che circondò la testa della sua lancia. Djeru si avvicinò. "Io... non avevo mai visto un non morto lanciare una magia", disse. "Io non avevo mai visto i cadaveri dei nostri campioni avvolti nel lazotep e poi scatenati contro la nostra città", rispose Samut. "Questo è un giorno di novità". Djeru sorrise. "Siamo fortunati". "Se questi sono i nostri campioni del passato, allora questa deve essere opera sua", aggiunse Samut. Djeru e Samut indietreggiarono all’avvicinamento del minotauro, la cui lancia roteava in una mano dietro di lui, creando una frastornante forma di luce. Djeru annuì. Il crudele campione con una lancia di fiamme, poteva essere solo Neheb, il Prescelto, un iniziato leggendario dotato di grandi capacità magiche e di combattimento. Aveva superato le ordalie quando Samut e Djeru erano dei semplici bambini. "Il più grande guerriero della sua generazione", raccontavano i suoi istruttori. "Combatti come Neheb” era un’espressione di grande stima. "Questa è una folle impresa", sussurrò Samut a Djeru, regolando la propria impugnatura sulle armi. Djeru cambiò posizione, tenendo sempre d’occhio Neheb. "Possiamo sconfiggerlo, sorella". "Con quale scopo? Non abbiamo speranza di sconfiggere tutti i campioni risvegliati di Amonkhet. Dobbiamo trovare l’ultima divinità rimasta." Neheb fece scattare in avanti la lancia, scagliando un’ondata di fiamme contro Samut. Samut la schivò, ma Neheb si era già lanciato all’assalto, puntando la lancia verso il petto di Djeru. Djeru sollevò la sua lama per parare il colpo e il minotauro si avvicinò e colpì Djeru al volto con un potente pugno, facendolo rotolare a terra. Samut ruggì e attaccò, con i suoi khopesh pronti ad abbattersi sull’avversario. Neheb la anticipò con un rapido calcio allo stomaco. Il colpo la respinse e la lasciò senza fiato. In un istante, Neheb approfittò della situazione e si lanciò su Djeru, con la lancia pronta a perforare il guerriero sdraiato sulla schiena. Un lampo di luce disorientò tutti i combattenti. Samut balzò in piedi e vide lo straniero Gideon tra Neheb e Djeru, con la lancia del minotauro arrestata dal bagliore dorato della sua invulnerabilità. Intorno a lui, vide gli altri quattro stranieri, con le loro magie che saettavano e assalivano gli Eterni. Neheb cercò di colpire Gideon, più volte, ma nulla riusciva ad attraversare quella luce dorata. Samut approfittò del momento. Scattò verso il minotauro Eterno e lo colpì alla schiena con entrambi i khopesh, abbattendolo. Le lame crepitarono attraverso il lazotep, lasciando ferite profonde. Estrasse le sue armi e lo colpì di nuovo, questa volta penetrando alla base del collo. Neheb... o, meglio, la mostruosità che un tempo era stato Neheb... fece un piccolo movimento e poi rimase inerte. Allora è possibile distruggerli, pensò Samut. Si guardò intorno e vide gli altri stranieri che stavano affrontando gli Eterni rimanenti. Quella con le orecchie appuntite e gli inquietanti occhi verdi... Nissa... stava aiutando alcuni guerrieri feriti, guarendo i loro tagli e le loro ferite. Djeru si alzò e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Gideon. "Questa è la seconda volta che salvi la mia vita. La prima volta ero furioso. Ora te ne sono grato". Gideon fece per rispondere, ma Jace lo interruppe. "Stiamo perdendo tempo ed energie, Gideon. Bolas ha riplasmato questo luogo a sua immagine. È in vantaggio, qui. Dobbiamo procedere con cautela. Più aspettiamo, più tempo regaliamo a Bolas per prepararsi ad affrontarci". "Sono d’accordo", aggiunse Liliana. "Sono sicura che lui sia già a conoscenza della nostra presenza". Samut si chiese come le vesti della donna potessero esser così intrise di sangue... e come riuscisse ad apparire elegante e composta nonostante tutto. "Allora andiamo ad affrontarlo". Gideon fece per incamminarsi, ma Samut gli afferrò una mano. "Voglio venire con voi", gli disse. Gideon ebbe un attimo di esitazione. Djeru si intromise. "Non andremo con loro, Samut. Rimarremo da parte". Samut si avvampò. "Come puoi dire così, Djeru? Se loro sono disposti a uccidere l’intruso, l’unico responsabile di tutto questo...". "Allora li aiuteremo evitando di intralciarli." Samut andò su tutte le furie, ma Djeru la bloccò. "Tu sei una combattente molto più forte di me, Samut". Djeru scosse la testa all’inizio delle obiezioni di Samut. "Gli altri possono dire che noi siamo alla pari, ma io e te conosciamo la verità. C’è solo una cosa che io so fare meglio di te: capire il potenziale di chi mi sta intorno". Samut ripensò alla capacità di comando di Djeru con la loro messe e alla sua conoscenza intuitiva dei punti di forza e dei punti deboli di ogni membro e rimase in silenzio. Djeru continuò. "Un saggio guerriero un giorno ha detto che conoscere i nostri punti di forza e sacrificare i nostri desideri per il benessere degli altri non è un gesto semplice da compiere". Samut alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non penso proprio che le lusinghe siano il modo per convincermi, fratello". "Il compito di abbattere il Dio Faraone, l’intruso, è loro". Djeru guardò verso le grandi corna in lontananza, verso il Secondo Sole appollaiato sullo zenit tra di esse. "Noi dobbiamo rimanere saldi sul nostro cammino. Dobbiamo trovare l’ultima divinità di Amonkhet, proteggerla e proteggere il popolo della nostra città". Samut osservò Djeru e poi sospirò. Gli afferrò un braccio e lo tirò a sé per abbracciarlo. "Sono molto contenta che tu sia di nuovo con me, Djeru". Osservò gli stranieri, cinque stranieri che avevano strani segni sul corpo e che possedevano poteri a loro estranei. Non sapeva se credere in loro o nelle loro capacità di sconfiggere l’intruso. Li guardò uno per uno negli occhi e poi parlò. "Per ciò che ha fatto al mio popolo, alle mie divinità, al mio mondo... uccidetelo. Uccidete il grande distruttore. Uccidete il drago intruso. Uccidete Nicol Bolas". Samut non era abituata a essere furtiva o a seguire. Dopo aver lasciato gli stranieri alla preparazione della loro battaglia con il drago, Samut, Djeru e la loro piccola banda avevano trovato altri sopravvissuti. I gruppi vaganti di Eterni sembravano diventare di meno... ma solo perché gli abitanti viventi della città erano morti, fuggiti o, in rarissime occasioni, nascosti sufficientemente da sopravvivere. Le strade di Naktamun erano stranamente tranquille, in un silenzio rotto solo dall’occasionale ronzio delle ali delle locuste e dai movimenti e dai gemiti dei cadaveri vaganti risvegliati dalla Maledizione della Peregrinazione. Davanti a Samut, un giovane visir di Hazoret guidava il gruppo. Il suo nome era Haq e aveva riferito a Samut e Djeru la battaglia a cui aveva assistito tra Bontu e Hazoret, il tradimento di Bontu e la crudeltà del Dio Faraone. Il visir aveva al massimo quattordici anni e ricopriva il ruolo da uno o due anni, ma riusciva a parlare con una calma e una eloquenza che andavano ben oltre la sua età. "Dopo la caduta di Bontu, lo Scarabeo Divino ha risvegliato gli Eterni, che hanno attaccato la città", aveva detto Haq. "Dalla mia posizione al tempio di Hazoret, ho avuto tempo a sufficienza per fuggire, ma nella confusione che è seguita ho perso di vista Hazoret". Visir di Hazoret, il suo cuore batteva all’unisono con quello della sua divinità e poteva quindi percepire debolmente la sua presenza. Ne stava seguendo i movimenti, cercando di mettersi in contatto con lei, quando una banda vagante di mummie lo aveva intrappolato in un magazzino... si era nascosto nei barili di pesce sotto sale fino all’arrivo del gruppo di Samut. Ora il ragazzo era alla guida del gruppo, con Samut proprio dietro di lui. Samut stava pregando silenziosamente, nella speranza di trovare in tempo Hazoret, quando all’improvviso smise. Sembrava strano pregare una divinità che si è intenti a salvare. Haq guidò i sopravvissuti lungo un cammino ai piedi di un enorme monumento, girò intorno a un angolo e si bloccò. Quando il resto del gruppo sbucò da dietro l’angolo, ognuno di loro venne colto di sorpresa. Il corpo di Rhonas giaceva a terra, inerte. Alcuni dei sopravvissuti si misero in ginocchio. Altri si avvicinarono lentamente e sporsero le mani, nel tentativo di rimuovere la realtà che si trovavano davanti. Le dita tremanti trovarono invece scaglie solide e vesti divine. La consapevolezza della sua morte inondò la mente dei sopravvissuti. Seguirono lacrime, grida di rabbia e abbracci. Djeru si avvicinò alla divinità, si inginocchiò e mise una mano sul suo volto. La rabbia si diffuse di nuovo nel petto di Samut, che si avvicinò al corpo caduto di Rhonas. Salì sul suo petto, generando sussulti negli altri, e si sollevò. "Fratelli. Sorelle. Ora piangiamo. Ma dobbiamo sopravvivere. Se credete che il Dio Faraone vi stia mettendo alla prova, attaccate con me per dimostrare il vostro valore. Se credete che ci abbia traditi, unitevi a me nella lotta per il nostro domani. Incarneremo la forza che Rhonas ci ha insegnato e ci ha donato con i suoi insegnamenti e le sue ordalie!" I sopravvissuti intorno a lei urlarono per esprimere solidarietà, con volti le cui espressioni spaziavano dall'afflizione alla rabbia. Improvvisamente, Djeru si alzò, con lo sguardo fisso all’orizzonte. "Samut. Penso che sia meglio trovare un riparo", disse. Samut strizzò gli occhi. Dalla direzione dei Cancelli dell'Aldilà, un’imponente tempesta di sabbia si stava avvicinando. Nel passato, una tempesta come quella si sarebbe scontrata con l’Hekma, che l’avrebbe deviata senza alcun danno... ma ora, senza l’Hekma, le sabbie turbinanti e i venti ardenti si stavano avvicinando con velocità allarmante, una solida parete di polvere e oscurità. Samut si rivolse ai sopravvissuti e li spinse a ritirarsi nella direzione da cui erano venuti. Haq afferrò improvvisamente la mano di Samut, indicando davanti a loro, proprio verso la tempesta. "Sorella. Hazoret sta arrivando. E non è sola". Samut osservò il ragazzo e poi sguainò i suoi khopesh. "Guerrieri. Preparatevi. Battaglia!". I sopravvissuti afferrarono le loro armi e si misero dei panni sui volti. Molti si accucciarono dietro alla parete del monumento per avere un minimo rifugio. Samut, Djeru e Haq rimasero nella loro posizione, piegandosi in avanti nel momento in cui vennero investiti dalla tempesta. Le sabbie pungenti li colpirono attraverso vesti e armatura. I tre si portarono le braccia agli occhi, con i piedi ben piantati per resistere ai venti furiosi. Il mondo intorno a loro venne avvolto da una semioscurità, con la sabbia spessa a sufficienza per filtrare la maggior parte della luce dei soli gemelli e il ruggito del vento in grado di attutire ogni altro suono. Poi Samut la vide: una grande ombra in avvicinamento. La figura crebbe di dimensioni, i suoi contorni divennero più definiti e iniziò a udire il suono di grandi piedi. Hazoret emerse dalla nube di sabbia e Samut provò una nuova ondata al cuore alla vista della divinità. La sua emozione venne subito smorzata da ciò che vide. Hazoret non aveva un bell’aspetto. Teneva la sua lancia in una mano, mentre l’altra ciondolava in modo strano lungo il fianco. Il suo corpo dorato era ricoperto da tagli e ferite e il respiro della divinità era affaticato e rapido. "Hazoret! Siamo giunti per te!", gridò Haq nella tempesta. Samut vide Hazoret voltarsi e osservarli, con un’espressione che alternava determinazione e sorpresa. Scappate. La parola riecheggiò nella mente di Samut con la forza di un ordine e Samut indietreggiò diversi passi prima di riuscire a riprendere il controllo di sé. L’attenzione di Hazoret era di nuovo rivolta dietro di sé; Samut si accorse all’improvviso che quella torreggiante oscurità che pensava essere il resto della tempesta era in realtà un’ombra molto più grande. Una coda di scorpione perforò quella cortina e Hazoret evitò il colpo, spostandosi di lato nel momento in cui l’imponente forma dello Scorpione Divino divenne visibile. È lenta, notò Samut. Fiacca. E con una sola mano. Nonostante fosse ferita, Hazoret si muoveva con forza e decisione. Lo Scorpione Divino si voltò per afferrarla, ma Hazoret scomparve in una nuvola di fiamme e sabbia. Le mandibole dello Scorpione Divino sbatterono tra loro e Samut lo vide virare e scomparire di nuovo nella foschia, seguendo Hazoret grazie a qualche senso sconosciuto. "Sta lanciando una magia", disse Haq. Samut osservò il terreno nel punto indicato da Haq e vide un piccolo anello di fuoco che veniva mosso dal vento. Nell’oscurità, attraverso la sabbia, Samut vide altri brillanti punti di luce e udì suoni di massicce esplosioni. "Guerrieri! Indietreggiate!", urlò Djeru, allontanandosi dal cerchio di fuoco. Samut e Haq lo imitarono e i sopravvissuti cercarono un riparo dietro al monumento che avevano superato poco prima. L’aria crepitò di energia e un enorme pilastro di fiamme eruppe nella tempesta, con voraci lingue di fuoco che venivano nutrite dal vento e che sfioravano la sabbia. L’aria stessa sembrò infiammarsi, con le fiamme a spirale che creavano un’enorme e oscillante colonna di fuoco, alta come i principali monumenti di Naktamun. Il calore della fiammata arse la pelle dei sopravvissuti e sembrò disgregare la tempesta di sabbia, consumando tutto ciò che trovava nel suo percorso. Samut alzò una mano per proteggersi dal calore e osservò la fiamma. Oltre il bagliore rosso-arancione intravide la forma di Hazoret. Teneva la lancia in una mano e, puntandola verso la pira ardente, faceva oscillare il braccio con concentrazione. Dopo qualche momento, Hazoret abbassò il braccio. Il pilastro di fiamme rimase intatto e la divinità cadde in ginocchio, appoggiandosi alla propria lancia per non crollare a terra. "Lo... lo ha chiuso in una trappola di fuoco", sussurrò Haq. Quando le fiamme lentamente si spensero, Samut riuscì a individuare la forma dello Scorpione Divino al centro della fiamma, con il carapace di un colore bianco brillante. "Non può essere ancora vivo", disse Djeru. Dopo un istante, lo Scorpione Divino fece un passo in avanti, con un braccio teso verso Hazoret. Poi un altro passo. Poi un altro ancora. Il suo carapace si raffreddò e il colore passò dal bianco all’arancione e poi a un nero bruciacchiato. Continuò a camminare, recuperando slancio e decisione a ogni passo. Hazoret alzò lo sguardo e fece per alzarsi, ma poi crollò in ginocchio di nuovo. La coda dello Scorpione Divino scattò in avanti. Come un lampo. Poi si udì il suono nauseante di una punta che perforava la carne. Samut osservò sbalordita. Hazoret aveva ruotato il proprio corpo e aveva bloccato il colpo dello Scorpione Divino con il suo braccio insensibile. Lo Scorpione Divino ritrasse il pungiglione e Hazoret urlò dal dolore. Rotolò per evitare il secondo colpo dello Scorpione Divino. Samut osservò con orrore l’icore verde brillare e risalire l'arto di Hazoret, strisciando verso il corpo e il cuore della divinità. La lancia di Hazoret splendette dal calore. Un movimento del lato affilato. Lo sfrigolio delle carni. Una leggera nebbia di sangue evaporò appena prima che il taglio venisse cauterizzato. Hazoret si accovacciò, ansimante, con il sangue che usciva dalla ferita che le aveva salvato la vita. Di fronte a lei, il suo arto amputato divenne nero e il veleno ne consumò le carni. Lo Scorpione Divino si avvicinò di nuovo. Samut emise un urlo primordiale e scattò in avanti, con terrore, rabbia e dolore che si fondevano per divenire forza. Dietro di lei, si accorse impercettibilmente che Haq e gli altri maghi stavano preparando le loro magie. Davanti a lei, incombeva minacciosamente l’impossibile altezza dello Scorpione Divino. Lei era minuscola. Lei era insignificante. Ma non le interessava. Samut agì d’istinto e incanalò i suoi poteri magici nelle sue gambe. Balzò in aria e si lanciò sopra Hazoret e verso la divinità oscura, con le lame dei khopesh che puntavano verso il basso. Andò a sbattere contro lo Scorpione Divino e le sue lame perforarono il suo carapace, rimanendo conficcate e offrendole un appiglio temporaneo. La sorpresa si trasformò in epifania quando comprese che il calore della magia di Hazoret doveva aver reso più morbido il guscio impenetrabile della divinità. Samut rise, un insieme di furore di battaglia e assoluta gioia. Diede uno strattone alle lame e scivolò lungo il corpo della divinità, con la forza di gravità che offrì slancio alla sua discesa. Fece oscillare i piedi e continuò il suo taglio lungo le costole della divinità, verso l'addome, con le lame che continuavano a incidere il carapace rammollito, come un ibis che lascia una scia nel cielo azzurro. Lo Scorpione Divino ruggì e cercò di colpirla, come una divinità insetto che cerca di schiacciare un umano insetto. Samut allentò la presa sulle lame e si lanciò di nuovo, spingendosi lontana dal suo petto, con i suoi khopesh che affondarono nelle braccia della divinità. Incise una linea sottile lungo il guscio, finché la divinità non la scagliò lontano scuotendo una mano. Una nube di sabbia rese più soffice l’atterraggio di Samut. Quando si rialzò, leggermente disorientata, un mago minotauro si avvicinò a lei con le mani lucenti dalla magia, intento a plasmare le sabbie in una massa densa per colpire le gambe dello Scorpione Divino. Di fianco a lui, altri maghi stavano lanciando proiettili di fuoco e raffiche di fulmini contro la divinità. "Samut! Spingetelo verso il fiume!". Il grido di Djeru provenne da lontano e Samut lo vide correre insieme ad altri due guerrieri verso un gruppo di obelischi in lontananza. Samut comprese il piano di Djeru e un ghigno autentico apparve sul suo volto. "Con me!", urlò e i sopravvissuti rimanenti della sua banda scattarono in avanti, seguendola. I mortali affrontarono la divinità indebolita, percuotendola con proiettili e magie. Un aviano gridò, schiacciato dalla presa della divinità. Un guerriero con asce gemelle scomparve sotto terra, annientato da un piede della divinità. Uno spruzzo di veleno dalla coda della divinità colse di sorpresa molti maghi, che collassarono in pozze di liquido aspro. I mortali scalfissero la divinità, percuotendo con i loro colpi il suo carapace. Riuscirono a respingerla, sempre più vicino al campo di obelischi. Lo Scorpione Divino si infuriò e colpì i combattenti che lo affrontavano con magie, frecce e lance. Dietro di lui, Djeru era pronto con alcuni altri, parzialmente nascosto dietro un obelisco crollato a metà. Così vicino, pensò Samut osservando la battaglia. Ma lo Scorpione Divino riuscì a non farsi più spingere indietro appena prima della trappola di Djeru. "Dobbiamo spingerlo indietro! Poco di più!", urlò Samut. Dietro di lei, Samut udì una chiara voce. "Divinità oscura! Per Rhonas, io ti abbatterò." Si voltò e la vista tolse il respiro a Samut. Si trattava di un khenra solitario, con il bastone di Rhonas, l’arma riforgiata magicamente. Le sue mani brillavano di un potere dorato, ultimo vestigio della forza della divinità che scorreva attraverso il suo corpo, e stava correndo con il bastone sopra la testa. Samut e gli altri sopravvissuti si fecero da parte e lasciarono passare il khenra. Con un possente ruggito, il khenra colpì lo Scorpione Divino con il bastone. La divinità sollevò le braccia per bloccare l’attacco, ma la forza del colpo lo fece barcollare all’indietro. Dalle braccia caddero frammenti di carapace, frantumato. Nello stesso momento, Djeru e la sua squadra corsero in avanti, con una corda tesa tra loro, facendo cadere lo Scorpione Divino verso gli obelischi, che formavano con le loro appuntite estremità un campo di pugnali per l’enorme divinità. Samut vide però che la traiettoria di caduta della divinità e gli obelischi non erano allineati. Senza dire una parola, ancora una volta scattò in avanti e balzò, spinta da una forza magica, per colpire la divinità con un impulso sufficiente da deviare la traiettoria, mandandola su un obelisco che le perforò il petto con un rumore simile a un terremoto. I sopravvissuti radunati emisero grida di vittoria, mentre Samut si limitò a tenere d’occhio la divinità con una cupa espressione di sospetto. La divinità fece un piccolo movimento e cercò debolmente di afferrare l’obelisco che usciva dal suo petto, ma non smise di muoversi. Qualsiasi fosse il potere che la spingeva a cacciare e uccidere era ancora pulsante nel suo corpo spezzato, la cui coda si muoveva debolmente. "Vi ringrazio, figli miei." Hazoret si mosse verso lo Scorpione Divino, appoggiata al bastone come supporto per camminare, con il giovane Haq di fianco a lei. I sopravvissuti fecero per correre verso Hazoret, ma lei scosse la testa. "Tutti voi avete fatto più di quanto avrei potuto chiedere. Più di quanto abbia fatto qualsiasi mortale. Ma questo è un compito che devo portare a termine io stessa." Samut, Djeru e gli altri indietreggiarono e Hazoret si avvicinò allo Scorpione Divino, sempre intento a dimenarsi debolmente. Hazoret osservò l’enorme bestia, con lacrime che le segnavano il volto. "Tu hai ucciso i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle. Ma io so che non è né un tuo desiderio né un tuo scopo. Ora riposa, fratello. Che le mie fiamme possano liberarti da questa forma e da queste oscure catene." Con un colpo diretto, Hazoret perforò lo Scorpione Divino con la sua lancia a due punte, proprio dove l’obelisco fuoriusciva dal suo guscio. Un’ondata di calore si propagò da lei e un fumo nero iniziò a salire dello Scorpione Divino, bruciando dall’interno, finché il carapace esterno non implose, riducendo la divinità a cenere. Hazoret estrasse la lancia e la affondò nel terreno. La divinità si guardò intorno, finché non scorse Samut, poi si inginocchiò di fronte alla mortale. Samut fu sbalordita. Hazoret tese una enorme mano e Samut sollevò le proprie, afferrò un dito di Hazoret e sentì il caldo bagliore curativo della divinità. Nell'arena, Samut, mi hai detto che tu ritenevi che io non fossi ciò che invece ero obbligata a fare... che avrei protetto i miei figli nel momento di maggior bisogno. Samut guardò la divinità negli occhi e sorrise. "Lo hai fatto, Hazoret. Ti ringrazio". Hazoret scosse la testa. Non avrei potuto farlo senza di te. Tu, mia amata figlia, hai protetto me nel momento in cui io ho avuto bisogno di te. Il mio cuore ti appartiene. Grazie, Samut, Messa alla Prova. Hai capito le ordalie e hai superato l’oscurità che si celava dietro di esse. Lacrime di sfrenata gioia scesero lungo il volto di Samut. Orgoglio, forza e amore sconfinato per la sua divinità riempirono il suo corpo. Sapeva che quel momento non era altro che un piccolo trionfo in confronto a un’oscurità frastornante, ma la fiamma tremolante della speranza era ancora accesa, scampata alla distruzione e protetta dai venti del grande intruso. L’euforia aveva colto tutte le persone intorno a lei. All’interno della sua anima, una potente forza crepitò e si accese. Un’ondata di energia si propagò attraverso l’intero corpo di Samut, che sentì i muscoli contrarsi e la mente espandersi... stava cadendo, una caduta attraverso lo spazio, attraverso le onde di etere, muovendosi infinitamente veloce e rimanendo ferma, precipitando attraverso una fessura della stessa realtà. L’aria del deserto venne improvvisamente sostituita da una fresca brezza; Samut si ritrovò circondata da strane praterie, con piante che spuntavano intorno ai suoi piedi. Samut alzò lo sguardo, con occhi che non comprendevano a pieno ciò che si trovava davanti. In cielo non vi era alcun sole... il mondo sembrava infatti ricoperto da una strana oscurità, accentuata da inusuali sfumature di luce che danzavano e scintillavano come lontane gemme. Strani insiemi di colore danzavano nel cielo e una parte di quei punti brillanti sembravano splendere più intensamente degli altri. Samut si stropicciò gli occhi. Osservandoli per un certo tempo, sembravano dare forma a strani disegni, una luminescenza che sembrava avere una forma quasi familiare, come un pensiero appena al di fuori dalla portata dei ricordi o i sussurrati frammenti di un sogno dimenticato... Samut distolse lo sguardo da quello strano cielo e si guardò intorno. Riuscì a distinguere il nero profilo di alcuni edifici in lontananza, con un’architettura slanciata e rigida. Il vento continuava a danzare attraverso l’erba ai suoi piedi, con un fischio quasi simile a una melodia vicino alla sua pelle, e odori sconosciuti le stuzzicavano il naso. Un profondo panico invase Samut. Questa non è Naktamun. Questo non è Amonkhet. Questo è... un altro mondo. Pensò agli stranieri, alle loro strane magie, alle loro bizzarre vesti e ai loro segni inusuali. Io... io sono come loro. Io posso muovermi da un mondo all’altro. Scosse la testa e urlò dalla rabbia. Aveva bisogno di tornare a casa. Aveva bisogno di aiutare Hazoret, ancora gravemente ferita, e di aiutare il suo popolo a fuggire... Samut si mise a correre, alla ricerca di ricordi e istinto, puntando su magie ancora nuove e instabili. Le sue gambe si agitarono e percepì quella stessa strana e indescrivibile sensazione avvolgerla. Improvvisamente, una forza la strappò dalla realtà, la sua magia si intrecciò con le fibre dei suoi muscoli, il suo corpo fu il mezzo di una magia che non sapeva di poter lanciare. Precipitò di nuovo attraverso un blu luccicante e altri colori turbinanti e sembrò riuscire a percepire vagamente altri mondi... altri piani... finché con uno strattone non atterrò sulle ginocchia su una calda e familiare sabbia, inondata di nuovo dal bagliore della presenza di Hazoret. Intorno a lei, gli altri sopravvissuti osservavano traumatizzati, dopo aver assistito allo svanire della loro campionessa, per poi vederla riapparire prima di poter compiere qualsiasi azione. Figlia mia. La calda voce di Hazoret riecheggiò nella testa di Samut, che cercò di alzarsi e rispondere... ma il suo corpo barcollò in avanti e cadde, completamente privo di energia. Hazoret afferrò Samut in una mano e la sorresse delicatamente finché altri due sopravvissuti non corsero in avanti per prenderla e appoggiarla a terra. Djeru si inginocchiò di fianco a Samut, con un’espressione di preoccupazione sul volto. Un tonante schianto e un’increspatura di potere attirarono l’attenzione di tutti verso l’alto. Il drago dorato stava volteggiando sopra la città e tra i sui artigli crepitavano fulmini. Videro il suo sguardo diretto verso il basso e udirono una possente risata. "Credo che gli stranieri abbiano trovato il grande intruso". Djeru ripose il suo khopesh e si alzò. Un guerriero khenra parlò. "Dobbiamo aiutarli!". Djeru scosse la testa. "Quella è una battaglia che non siamo in grado di vincere. Dobbiamo recuperare le forze". Il khenra aggrottò la fronte. "Allora non facciamo nulla?". "Sopravviviamo." I sopravvissuti si voltarono verso Hazoret. La divinità estrasse la lancia dal terreno e guardò verso Nicol Bolas. "Quando noi divinità eravamo otto, abbiamo affrontato il drago e siamo state sconfitte. Non so se questi stranieri saranno in grado di fermarlo. Prego per il loro successo." Si voltò di nuovo verso i sopravvissuti. "Per ora, figli miei, tutto ciò che dobbiamo fare è sopravvivere. Marceremo nel deserto, alla ricerca di un riparo tra le sabbie e i miraggi. Finché io vivrò come divinità di Amonkhet, vi proteggerò." "E noi proteggeremo te". Djeru si inginocchiò di fronte ad Hazoret e batté forte il pugno sul petto. Uno dopo l’altro, tutti i sopravvissuti fecero altrettanto. Sul volto di Hazoret apparve un triste sorriso e lei guardò verso Samut. La sua campionessa imprevista, la figlia che aveva visto la verità, che aveva sfidato le divinità proprio perché le amava così impetuosamente. Si incamminò verso le sabbie lontane, con il suo popolo dietro di lei, mentre il drago intruso scendeva sui suoi nemici tra le rovine di Naktamun. "... nonostante il grande intruso avesse seminato distruzione e ridotto in rovina Naktamun, Hazoret, la divinità sopravvissuta, madre e protettrice dei mortali di Amonkhet, guidò i suoi figli lontano da una sicura rovina. Così fu e così sarà, esseri divini ed esseri mortali che si avventurano in un futuro ignoto." —Haqikah, sopravvissuto di Amonkhet Categoria:Pubblicazione Web